Color Drops
by Om Ganteng
Summary: Sejak kecil, Kuroko memiliki kelainan pada penglihatannya. Namun bagi orang kebanyakan kelainan itu hanya hal biasa. Padahal Kuroko memiliki firasat kelainannya ini adalah kelebihan sekaligus kutukan yang menuntunnya pada sesuatu yang tak biasa. -Daily!AU, typo(s), non-baku, slight child!Kuroko


.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki hobi sederhana sejak kecil.

Melihat langit di atasnya.

Melihat kepulan asap berwarna putih bergerumul dengan berbagai bentuk dari bawah sini sudah menjadi rutinitas ia hampir tiap saat.

Ia tidak bosan.

Ia tidak boleh bosan.

Karena ternyata ia memiliki hobi, kebiasaan yang ia tidak sukai.

Hobi dan kebiasaan yang mau tidak mau ia lakukan tiap saat.

"Kuroko, ayo kita main basket!", Ketika namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Menghentikan kegiatan mewarnai buku mewarnai favoritnya sejenak dan mendongak melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi-gigi susu di balik kedua bibir tipisnya yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kuroko.

Ada selang beberapa detik sebelum Kuroko menjawab ajakan temannya itu dengan merapikan buku dan alat mewarnainya dan berdiri. Kedua mata dengan iris biru pastel itu kembali menatap teman sekelasnya yang masih tersenyum. Suara-suara teman sekelas lainnya yang berlarian di belakang mereka pun bersautan meramaikan kelas tiga sekolah dasar Kuroko. Sempat melihat teman-temannya yang berlarian kecil di dalam kelas, ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada teman sekelas yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu jawaban Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas kecil.

Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali secara perlahan dan ketika membuka matanya, dengan cepat, ia melakukan hobi-kebiasaan yang tidak terlalu ia sukai. Bahkan jika bisa, ia tidak mau lakukan.

Coklat.

Begitu yang ia lihat.

 _Warna coklat tapi hangat_ , pikir Kuroko.

Kuroko pun mengangguk kecil diikuti suara ajakan lain dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Oi, Ogiwara, jadi tidak main bolanya?"

"Iya, jadi kok!" Ogiwara membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Kuroko mau tidak mau merekam apa yang berada di belakang punggung Ogiwara dengan matanya.

Sebuah sayap berwarna cokelat dengan bentuk seperti sayap elang. Begitu kokoh namun ramah pada saat bersamaan. Memiliki surai bulu yang tebal namun lembut mengembang dengan sempurna di balik punggung teman baiknya itu.

Sayap yang tidak pernah bosan ia lihat.

Sayap yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Sayap yang mengingatkannya bahwa kebiasaan yang tidak ia sukai ini—yang selalu ia sebut sebagai kutukan adalah sebuah kelebihan.

Sayap dimana hanya Kuroko yang dapat melihatnya.

Ya,

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Yuk, Kuroko. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis lho.", Ogiwara mengembalikan pandangannya pada Kuroko sebelum ia berjalan perlahan ke pintu kelas. Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya pun mengikuti Ogiwara dari belakang. Ia masih melihat kemilau sayap coklat itu dari jarak pandangannya sekarang.

"Ne, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko memanggil kecil.

"Hm?" sahut si pemilik surai gelap ini.

"Kenapa sayapmu tiap harinya selalu sama ya warna dan bentuknya?", Tanya polos Kuroko tanpa ragu. Ia mengamati susunan bulu sayap di belakang Ogiwara.

Ogiwara tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kuroko karena ia salah satu—atau malah mungkin hanya satu-satunya yang percaya dengan kelebihan Kuroko ini.

Ia ingat ketika Kuroko tak sengaja berbicara tentang sayap di belakang dirinya dulu saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Setelah mengucapkan hal yang menurut orang lain adalah hal yang tak masuk di akal ataupun omong kosong dan bahkan tak sedikit yang berbicara bahwa itu hanya kebohongan yang Kuroko buat, Ogiwara tetap percaya dengan keunikan yang Kuroko miliki. Ia bahkan meyakinkan Kuroko yang ketakutan karena kelebihannya ini bahwa hal itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ditakuti.

Karena mungkin…keunikan yang Kuroko miliki ini adalah timbal balik dari apa yang dewa tak berikan pada Kuroko sejak lahir, pikir Ogiwara.

"Hmmm…mungkin karena aku orang yang berpendirian tetap? Aku kan orangnya optimis hahahaha~", Ogiwara tertawa lepas ketika perjalanan mereka berdua sudah mendekati lapangan bola basket di halaman sekolah. Kuroko melihat kembali bagian belakang kepala Ogiwara sambil sesekali melihat sayap besarnya. Kini warnanya berubah perlahan menjadi gradasi kontras pada sebagian bulu sayap coklatnya ke warna putih. Benar-benar seperti sayap elang.

Sayap Ogiwara pun terlihat kontras daripada sayap-sayap teman disekitarnya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat kemilau sayap Ogiwara dan teman-temannya dari kejauhan sebelum ia memasuki lapangan bola basket. Warna, bentuk indah, dan sinar yang membias di tiap bulu sayap teman sekelasnya menandakan perasaan mereka sedang bahagia.

Oh betapa Kuroko menyukai waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Dimana penglihatannya yang terbatas ini dihiasi oleh pemandangan yang indah.

Dimana keunikannya ini bisa menjadi penyelamat pada hari-harinya yang terasa hambar.

Terasa monoton.

Terlihat monokrom.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

Terlihat…menyedihkan…

.

.

.

Abu-abu…

Langit-langit kamar Kuroko berwarna abu-abu—begitu yang ia lihat tiap saat ketika bangun. Meski orang tuanya selalu memberi tahu bahwa langit-langit di atas sana berwarna biru pastel langka seperti matanya, ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Tak usah memberi tahu warna langit-langit kamarnya, bahkan Kuroko sendiri tidak dapat melihat warna dari kedua matanya sendiri.

Ia hanya dapat memahami bahwa warna dari iris miliknya memiliki warna terang. Namun warna terang kan masih banyak pilihannya, gumam Kuroko kecil berumur delapan tahun.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dari baringan lalu mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Melihat jam beker di atas nakas di samping kasurnya, ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci muka, Kuroko kecil memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya di rak baju dekat kamar mandi. Tiap hari, pakaian Kuroko ditentukan oleh orang tuanya sebab suatu hari di waktu lampau ketika Kuroko memakai pakaian pilihannya sendiri, ia berakhir memakai pakaian dengan warna yang membuat orang tuanya histeris. Pemilihan dan susunan warna yang sangat tidak cocok untuk umur Kuroko pada saat itu.

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan hal sepele seperti ini. _Toh_ , tidak merugikan orang lain, pikirnya polos waktu itu.

Tapi ternyata orang-orang di rumahnya memiliki pemikiran lain. _Yah sudahlah_ , gumamnya sambil melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Ia melihat warna monokrom di sana. Hanya gelap dan terang yang dapat membantu Kuroko untuk membedakan warna di indera penglihatannya.

Lalu kedua matanya tak sengaja mengamati hal yang biasanya ada pada orang-orang yang ia lihat disekitarnya namun tidak di diri Kuroko.

Keunikan Kuroko yang satu itu tidak berlaku padanya.

Ia…tidak memiliki sayap.

Padahal ia percaya bahwa tiap orang memiliki sayap.

Ya, ia selalu meyakini hal itu sejak ia mengerti tentang kelebihan dan 'kutukan'nya ini.

Hebatnya, Kuroko tidak kecewa akan hal tersebut.

Mungkin tidak memiliki hal yang dimiliki oleh orang banyak adalah suatu kelebihan lain.

 _Benar, suatu kelebihan._

Setelah siap untuk berangkat sekolah, ia mengambil tas sekolah berwarna gelap di dekat rak koleksi buku-buku kesayangan Kuroko.

Lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama orang tuanya seperti ritual tiap pagi keluarga Kuroko.

Ketika sampai di ruang makan, ia bertemu dengan ibu, ayah dan neneknya. Ibunya saat itu membelakangi Kuroko sehingga si kecil dapat melihat salah satu sayap kesukaan dirinya yang dimiliki oleh ibu Kuroko.

"Ah…ternyata mereka sudah berbaikan.", gumam Kuroko ketika ia melihat kedua sayap Ibunya berwarna merah muda hangat seperti bulu sayap flamingo yang indah. Warna asli dari sayap ibunya sudah kembali rupanya.

Kuroko tertawa kecil ketika penglihatannya ia fokuskan pada sayap ayah dan ibunya yang sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Karena semalam, kedua warna sayap mereka berwarna ungu tua dimana memberi perasaan nyeri di hati Kuroko. Menandakan kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar kecil seperti kehidupan dosmetik kebanyakan.

Yah…itu sih menurut penuturan Ogiwara pada waktu itu. Ia menceritakan bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang lumrah ketika orang tuanya bertengkar kecil. Dan ketika Kuroko mendengar hal itu, ia sempat terkagum-kagum karena berpikir betapa dewasanya Ogiwara meski umurnya belum menyentuh kepala satu. Sedangkan sebaliknya, Ogiwara merasa iri pada Kuroko karena ia bisa melihat situasi disekitarnya dengan keunikannya itu. Karena ia bisa membaca situasi sebelum berbicara banyak.

Ya, selain melihat warna dan bentuk sayap, ternyata Kuroko kecil bisa merasakan perasaan dari tiap orang yang ia lihat lewat sayapnya. Melihat suasana hati mereka lewat keunikannya ini.

Ini adalah bagian dari keunikannya yang tidak ia sukai. Bagian dari hobi, kebiasaan yang tidak ingin ia akui. Karena seringkali hal ini membuat susah dirinya.

Sangat menyusahkannya.

"Ah, tetsu-chan, ibu sedang menyiapkan bekalmu. Hari ini langsung pulang ke rumah ya." Ucap ibunya ketika menoleh ke Kuroko di belakangnya. Sang ayah pun menurunkan kertas korannya dan menyambut Kuroko yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Iya, ibu. Tapi aku ingin ke toko buku Paman Hide sebelum pulang ke rumah. Buku pesananku sudah tersedia kata paman." Kuroko naik ke atas kursi setelah memeluk ayahnya dan menyempatkan melihat kedua sayap neneknya dimana berwarna hijau lumut di belakang punggungnya. Warna khas untuk orang tua seperti neneknya yang baik hati.

 _Semoga hari ini dapat melihat hal-hal indah kembali,_ do'a Kuroko.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kuroko bergegas pergi menuju toko buku langganannya di pusat kota. Mungkin umurnya masih delapan menuju sembilan tahun dalam beberapa minggu lagi, namun ia sudah bisa pergi ke beberapa tempat sendirian. Meski ia memiliki wajah tak berdosa dan mengundang para om-om penculik untuk membawa pergi Kuroko, tapi ternyata mereka juga memiliki perasaan tak tega pada anak sepolos Kuroko. Wajah….memelasnya adalah senjata unggulan dari Kuroko Tetsuya rupanya.

"Paman, apakah buku pesananku minggu lalu sudah ada?" Tanya Kuroko dengan semangat ketika ia mencoba mengalahkan tinggi meja konter kasir di toko buku. Ia menjijitkan kedua ujung telapak kakinya berusaha mendudukan dagu mungilnya di atas permukaan meja konter. Kedua mata bulat itu memperhatikan sang paman yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Sekelebat warna hijau pun terlihat di belakang punggung Paman Hide tanpa Kuroko minta.

"Iya sudah ada, Tetsu-kun. Namun satu buku lagi belum bisa Paman berikan karena ternyata persediannya sedang habis di kantor penerbitnya.", Ucap Paman Hide dengan sedikit raut wajah kecewa. Meski begitu, Kuroko mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu buku pesanannya satu lagi sampai tersedia di toko buku. Setidaknya beberapa buku pesanannya sudah datang dan siap dibaca oleh pemilik iris pastel biru ini.

Ketika Paman Hide mengambil buku pesanan Kuroko, ia dapat melihat kedua sayap pamannya berwarna hijau lumut mirip seperti milik neneknya tadi pagi. Namun dengan sedikit warna hijau yang pudar mendekati warna abu-abu pada ujung-ujung kedua sayapnya.

Apa Paman Hide sedang sakit?

Kuroko hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di dalam hati tanpa mengutarakan pertanyaannya meski ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan sayap pamannya yang bisa saja berhubungan dengan keadaan Paman Hide itu sendiri.

Masih dengan antusias menunggu Paman Hide mengambil buku pesanannya, ia mencoba mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang sudah berjinjit sejak tadi. Sambil memegang kedua tali tasnya yang bertumpu di atas bahunya, ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik.

Suasanan toko buku sedang sepi. Hanya beberapa pengunjung yang diam memilih dan milah buku di antara susunan di dalam rak buku tinggi. Ketika Kuroko sedang berjalan dari tempatnya berdiri menuju tumpukan buku di dekat rak buku terdekat, suara bel pintu ketika terbuka pun berbunyi. Awalnya Kuroko tidak peduli dengan dengan apa—siapa yang baru saja masuk atau keluar di toko ini. Namun tiba-tiba rasa penasarannya datang ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan aura 'aneh' di belakangnya. Dengan segera ia menoleh kebelakang dan….Bwussshh!

Ia seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya detik ini.

Kedua mata Kuroko menangkap sosok dari belakang laki-laki dengan warna surai yang cukup gelap lalu tinggi hampir sama dengan dirinya namun masih lebih tinggi sedikit memakai pakaian tradisional hakama dengan atasan yang ia percayai berwarna putih dan abu-abu dan bawahan gelap— _ia kurang yakin dengan warnanya_.

Namun hal yang tidak ia percayai ketika melihat sosok itu adalah….

… _Ia tidak memiliki sayap._

Seakan terpaku oleh aura khas dari sosok seumuran Kuroko itu, ia juga masih belum bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika mengetahui bahwa pria itu—juga—tidak memiliki sayap.

Seperti dirinya.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Kuroko ingin menyapa pemuda itu,

"Tetsu-kun, ini buku pesananmu." Ia tersadar oleh panggilan dari Paman Hide di seberang sana. Mencuri pandang sosok misterius itu sekali lagi sebelum ia menghampiri meja konter kasir, Kuroko berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

Meski ia sudah mengembalikan pandangannya pada Paman Hide, perasaannya berubah menjadi 'aneh'. Suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Selain rasa penasaran tentunya.

"Dua buku ensiklopedia tentang sayap hewan ya, Tetsu-kun. Hmm…kau masih berumur delapan tahun namun sudah bisa membaca buku berat seperti ini. Kau benar-benar senang dengan sayap dan hewan ya? Apa kau ingin menjadi dokter hewan nantinya?" Tanya Paman Hide sambil membungkus buku-buku pesanan Kuroko dengan tas kertas milik tokonya.

Senang? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Namun lebih tepatnya buku-buku mengenai sayap pada hewan itu membantu Tetsuya mendeskripsikan penglihatannya. Dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tertuang di dalam penjelasan tiap sayap hewan, terdapat nama-nama warna sehingga ia dapat mengidentifikasi dan mencocokkannya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat waktu itu.

Sehingga ia dapat mengetahui nama warna itu lewat sayap-sayap yang ia lihat. Sehingga ia dapat mengenal warna dimana ia tidak 'diperbolehkan' melihat warna dengan cara yang 'normal'.

Maka dari itu ia sangat terbantu oleh informasi dari buku-buku ini.

"Ah, mungkin saja, paman. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya senang membaca, kok." Senyum Kuroko dengan luwes sehingga tidak membuat curiga sang paman. Mendapat balasan tawa ramah dari Paman Hide, Kuroko pun secara tak sadar mengambil curi pandang ke sampingnya untuk melihat sosok dengan aura aneh tadi. Sayang ia tidak bisa menemukannya lagi saat ini.

 _Yah, tak apa_. Mungkin memang hanya bayangan Kuroko saja.

 _Namun…tidak memiliki sayap?_

"Nah ini barangmu, Tetsu-kun. Selamat membaca dan tolong sampaikan salam paman untuk orang tuamu ya. Hati-hati di jalan!" Paman Hide berjalan memutar meja konter kasir untuk menyerahkan tas kertas berisi buku-buku Kuroko. Ia mengantar Kuroko sampai di depan Toko dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Kuroko mulai beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih, Paman Hide! Aku akan menyampaikan salam paman. Oh ya, paman harus banyak istirahat juga ya! Jangan sampai sakit kepala Paman Hide kumat lagi! Sampai bertemu lagi, paman!" Kuroko pun berjalan memeluk tas belanjanya dan tersenyum dari jauh.

Sang paman yang menangkap ucapan terakhir Kuroko sedikit terkejut ketika anak kecil itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang sering sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini.

Ia cukup terheran-heran hingga berdiri di depan toko beberapa menit melihat punggung kecil itu mulai hilang dari kejauhan.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa itu hanya insting kuat dari anak kecil seumuran Kuroko saja yang bisa berbicara seperti itu. Paman Hide tersenyum lalu kembali ke dalam toko. Ia langsung disambut oleh salah satu pelanggan langganannya selain Kuroko.

"Aku senang sekali anak muda zaman sekarang senang membaca. Meski jarang yang mengakuinya hahaha~" Paman Hide yang sudah kembali ke belakang meja konter kasirnya dan sedang melayani salah satu pelanggan spesialnya setelah Kuroko, tertawa sambil bercerita kecil mengenai pengalamannya dalam melayani beberapa pelanggan dengan umur-umur yang masih muda seperti orang di depannya.

"Oh ya?" Jawab singkat pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak lama kemudian ia pun segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk toko yang sedang hening. Memikirkan suatu teori kecil setelah ucapan dari Paman Hide tadi. Ia tahu persis siapa anak muda yang dibicarakan orang tua di depannya.

"Semuanya jadi empat buku ya, Sei-kun."

.

.

.

Kuroko sedang memeluk erat belanjaannya ketika ia berdiri ingin menyeberang jalanan lalu melihat sosok familiar dari kejauhan. Ogiwara sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada Kuroko di sana berusaha membuat Kuroko menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko yang berdiri sendirian di seberang jalan Ogiwara tersenyum dan mengikuti melambaikan tangannya. Ia sempat melihat lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki sekilas sebelum berjalan menghampiri temannya itu.

Namun…disinilah Kuroko merasa kelebihannya adalah kutukannya.

Tidak terasa.

Waktu serasa cepat berlalu bagi Kuroko sekarang.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit… _ukh…_

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia disambut oleh aspal jalan raya yang menyentuh sisi dahi kanannya.

Mencium bau asap kendaraan terasa jelas saat ini bagi Kuroko.

Ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun terasa berat…

Pandangannya yang awalnya buram berangsur menjadi jelas dan fokus pada sosok yang berada di depannya. Posisi tersungkurnya itu menghadapkan ia pada pemandangan….

"O-Ogiwara-kun…?" Suara Kuroko dimana pada awalnya ingin berteriak terasa tercekat dan hanya bisa menghasilkan suara serak kelelahan.

Pemandangan horror menghinggapi indera penglihatannya….

Ogiwara,

temannya,

sahabatnya,

tersungkur di atas aspal…seperti dirinya…

namun...ia tidak bergerak.

Ia….

"O-ogi..wara…sayapnya…"

Berat. Suara Kuroko terasa berat untuk dikeluarkan.

Padahal ia sedang melihat satu hal yang menyakitkan.

Ia merasakan sakit dari perasaan Ogiwara yang tidak sadarkan diri beberapa meter dari Kuroko.

Sayap coklat hangat milik Ogiwara hilang. Tergantikan oleh sayap berwarna coklat tua dingin dimana perlahan bulu-bulunya lepas dari akarnya….

Ah….

Kutukannya sedang berjalan….

Kuroko membenci ini….

Ia membenc—

"Hei! Apa kau sadar?!" Suara asing tertangkap pada telinganya yang berdengung sedari tadi. Namun Kuroko dapat merasakan hangat di atas tubuhnya…merasakan aura familiar di sebagian tubuhnya.

Aura dimana sempat ia ingin tahu siapa pemiliknya.

 _Merah._

Kuroko mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terputus-putus.

 _Merah._

Ketika orang yang berada di atasnya membantunya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk terlentang…

 _Merah._

…ia mengenalinya.

 _Merah._

Aura ini…

 _Merah._

Orang yang tidak memiliki sayap…

 _Merah._

"Hei! Tetaplah tersadar! Hei!"

Kedua bola mata Kuroko pun merekam warna itu.

 _Merah_ …

Orang pertama yang ia lihat tanpa sayap selain dirinya.

 _Merah…_

Irisnya berwarna _merah..._

Ah... _mengapa aku bisa melihat warna di matanya..._

 _Merah…_

… _seperti sayap burung phoenix…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Color Drops**

 **[ Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi] Fanfic**

 **T**

 **Daily!AU, typo(s), Akashi & Kuroko, non-baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** /krik

Halo~ salam kenal semuanya /o/

author ini sebenarnya dari lama sudah ingin nyumbang di fandom ini, tapi ternyata baru sempat sekarang :'D

setelah hiatus dua tahun, rupanya keinginan besar buat nulis fanfiksi datang lagi dan ternyata langsung menyambangi ke fandom ini~

Kebetulan author punya obsesi sama Kuroko pas masih kecil te-hee! Jadi ya begitulah :))

semoga suka dengan ceritanya dan ditunggu pendapatnya~

sampai jumpa di lain waktu dan sankyu!


End file.
